The present invention relates to an implant used to create or reconstruct the human auricle (external ear).
The incidence of people born with an absence or severe deformity of the auricle is 1:7,000. There are also a large number of traumatic injuries to the ear, especially in cases of severe facial burns.
Known implants to remedy these problems fall into two general categories. In the first category are pre-formed, single piece implants simulating the entire ear. In the second category are implants that are created on a custom basis, either prior to or at the time of surgical implantation. The disadvantages of the known constructions include their inability to fold in on themselves. In addition, pre-formed implants simulating the entire ear are not amenable to significant subsequent alterations of their shape. Furthermore, known one-piece designs cannot achieve sufficient detail.